danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
העולם החדש - סרט
מדינת וירג'יניה היום - החץ על אי הבירה של המדינה ריצ'מונד thumb|ימין| העולם החדש הוא סרט משנת 2005 בבימויו של טרנס מאליק, העוסק בראשית ההתיישבות על אדמות וירג'יניה. העלילה thumb|right|335 px|ימין|העולם החדש נפתח בראשיתה של המאה ה-17, כאשר מתועד את סיפורם של המהגרים האנגלים הראשונים על אדמת וירג'יניה. במהרה מתגלה כי המתיישבים הראשונים אינם מוכנים לחיים הקשוחים על אדמות העולם החדש, יחסיהם עם המקומיים גורע. שמועות על עיר הנמצאת במעלה הנהר תחת שלטון מלך חזק מעלה תקוות מסחר בפני התושבים. כשקפטן ג'ון סמית' ממונה על אחת מהמשלחות לאיתור העיר היא מותקפת על ידי התושבים המקומיים. הם רוצחים את כל חברי המשלחת מלבד ג'ון סמית שנלקח שבוי אל כפרם. שם פוגש את אחת מבנותיו של הצ'יף פאוואטן, פוקהונטס הצעירה. שלמלמדת אותו על בני עמה, מנהגיהם, אמונתם ותרבותם. במהלך שהותו בכפר סמית' ופוקהונטס מתקרבים זה לזו. היא מאפשרת לו לשוב לבני עמו ושולחת עמו מזון שיעזור להם לשרוד את החורף הקשה של וירג'יניה ואף מגלה לו כי אביה מתכוון לתקוף את המהגרים עקב הפרת הבטחתו של סמית' שיעזבו עד האביב. בכך פוקהונטס משפיעה ומשנה את גורל עמה, המתיישבים והמדינה שבדרך. פסקול הסרט פסקול הסרט הולחן על ידי ג'יימס הורנר וכולל בתוכו 12 נעימות ושיר אחד (Listen to the Wind). # The New World # First Landing # A Flame Within # An Apparition in the Fields... # Journey Upriver # Of the Forest # Pocahontas and Smith # Forbidden Corn # Rolfe Proposes # Winter - Battle # All is Lost # A Dark Cloud is Forever Lifted # "Listen to the Wind" - Hayley Westenra קישורים חיצוניים * *"העולם החדש" - אתר הסרט בקורת (לא מהויקיפדיה העברית) אבנר שפירא כתב על הסרט בעיתון הארץ בשנת 2005 :"צילומי נוף עוצרי נשימה מלווים את סרטו של טרנס מאליק, המביא את סיפורם של ספנים בריטים שמגיעים לאמריקה בתחילת המאה ה 17- ומתעמתים עם בני שבט אינדיאני. אחד המהגרים החדשים, ג'ון סמית (קולין פארל), מנהל רומן עם פוקהונטס (קוריאנקה קילצ'ר), בתו הצעירה של השליט המקומי. בשם האהבה, היא מזהירה את הבריטים מפני מתקפה של בני שבטה. עמנואל לובצקי מועמד לאוסקר על צילום הסרט, שנעשה ברובו בתאורה טבעית. אתר IMBd סיווג את הסרט: Adventure,Biography,Drama ,History,Romance עם דירוג: 7.3/10 (4,664 votes) והגדיר את מהותו: Tagline: Once discovered, it was changed forever מאיה פנחסי באתר וואלה כתבה בשנת 2006:"העולם החדש" מספר את סיפור אהבתם הבלתי אפשרית של קפטן סמית, קצין בריטי, מראשוני המתיישבים בוירג'יניה, ופוקהונטס, בתו של צ'יף אינדיאני. פוקהונטס, ז'אן דארק של הדרום האמריקאי, אם תרצו, "חוצה את הקווים" ומצילה את הקפטן פעם אחר פעם מבני עמה. הסיפור, המבוסס על מקרה אמיתי (אלא שבמקרה האמיתי, קפטן סמית היה כרסתן דליל שיער ופוקהונטס כלל לא התאהבה בו אלא התחתנה איתו משיקולי הישרדות) כבר סופר פעמיים בהוליווד: בסרט "קפטן סמית ופוקהונטס" מ-1953 ובהפקה הדיסנית המוכרת "פוקהונטס" (1996" ומסכמת:"אבל הסרט סובל משתי בעיות עיקריות: האחת, העדר הסיפור. זה בסדר גמור לסמם את הצופה בדימויים מרהיבים במקום לספק לו סיפור מעניין, אבל זה פשוט משעמם. הבעיה השנייה: במאי שניגש לעסוק בחיסול האינדיאנים – אחד הפצעים הפתוחים הכואבים ביותר בהיסטוריה האמריקאית – ראוי לו שיציג, בתחילת המאה ה-21, פרשנות מורכבת, דיאלקטית, עשירה יותר ממה שהציג כל מערבון ממוצע בשנות ה-40. קטגוריה:סרטי הרפתקאות קטגוריה:ארצות הברית